


Hans Landa X Reader SMUT

by Bad_boys_666



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hardcore, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boys_666/pseuds/Bad_boys_666
Summary: Meeting Hans landa was a shock to your senses. You needed him, something about him is just so... dangerous.
Relationships: Hans Landa/Original Character, Hans Landa/Original Female Character(s), Hans Landa/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Hans Landa X Reader SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Inglorious bastards again and I will seriously never get over Hans Landa so here it is. Also fuck my grammar hopefully it ain't too bad.

I finished my first song of the night and bowed as the bar erupted with applause. I smiled large and than happily hopped off the stage. I ran straight over to Fredrick and jumped into his arms, he spun me before setting me down. I laughed loudly and said

"Its so good to see you"

Fredrick was a childhood friend of mine and now some sort of a war hero to Germany. The bar I work at was a popular spot for German soldiers so I was used to the uniform but I could never forget my best friends face even in the crowd.

"Yeah I missed you, how long has it been?"

"Too long"

I responded and we both laughed. Fredrick promised to come when I was performing and he had finally made it. I worked at a bar with live music so I was a performer and quite a popular one at that. I sung, danced and wore my cute little dresses with these low cut tops. Those always made the soliders go crazy.

"Still as good as a singer as when we were kids"

He said and I smiled happily, thanking him.

"And those dance moves, damn ain't a little girl any more, are you?"

He said and I laughed

"You like em?"

I teased and he just laughed. We would flirt like there was no tommorow but at the end of the day we were just friends. I knew Fredrick since I moved to Germany at 4 years old so dating him would just be weird. I didnt like him like that and vice versa. I sat with Fredrick and had a few drinks as we caught up. He told me his exciting war stories and I listened intently. I didn't really know what the Jews did or why people hated them but I stayed away from it as much as possible. Though there was something about seeing a solider using their power and authority that always sent a shock of arousal through me. I couldn't help it, I had a thing for guys that could really just dominate me. Most of the soliders were pussies but there were a select few of the harsher soliders that fueled my fantasies in the early hours of the morning. Fredrick kept talking and talking and I continued listening with a smile. He finally finished his story and I clapped. He bowed in a playful manner and I giggled

"Anyway enough about me, how have you been?"

"Great, I have a nice house not to far from here and I love both of my jobs"

"Both?"

He asked and I nodded 

"You haven't forgot how I spend my money like a trophy wife have you?"

He laughed before nodding 

"Ah yes I guess that's the only way you can keep up with your expensive taste"

He said and I nodded. Sadly I couldnt help wanting the nicer things in life, ever since I was a teen it was a problem of mine. Than the war started and a lot of our shipping partners stopped shipping to us so my expensive clothes and accessories got even more pricey.

"And of course I'm still single"

Fredricks jaw dropped

"Your kidding"

I shrugged my shoulders and he scoffed

"No way, a body like that and nobody wants you?"

"Well not to say people don't ask me out, cuz they do... a lot but I just say no. The guys around here are all skittish and timid. I actually havent been with anyone since... my ex"

Fredrick made a disgusted noise at the mention of my neck and I nodded 

"They just isn't a lot of guys who are my type"

Just than Fredrick slammed his hands on the table in excitement and I jumped

"Oh speaking of, I cant believe I forgot. SS Colonal Hans Landa is coming to meet me here tonight."

I smiled. Fredrick was really getting popular consider a military leader was coming

"You know who that is right?"

He said and I tilted my head

"Well hes the SS Colonal like you said-"

He cut me off

"Not just any Colonal, he's amazing."

Fredrick started off and than smirked

"I think you'll like him, I mean he's older but hes definitely not a pussy"

Fredrick said and I smiled softly. It took a certain type of guy to catch my attention, yes I did have a thing for older guys but he would really have to be something special for me to like him. 

"He should be here soon"

I smiled at Fredricks excited talking but my next song was coming up soon so I bid goodbye to him and walked back over to the stage. The loud record was stopped so I could start my song. I stepped up on stage and the band started playing behind me I sung along but only about 30 seconds into the song I saw the front door open and I almost forgot all my lyrics. Who was that? A man walked in, he wore a long black jacket and a black hat. His eyes were dark and in a way he commanded the entire room. Soilders looked away from the stage when the man walked in and he was saluted by many of them. He held a smile but there was something so dangerous about it and damn did it send heat to my core. The man walked over and greeted Fredrick. Was that the Colonel? Fuck maybe Fredick was right? My body was reacting like crazy but I finished the song without my voice breaking or my legs failing so thank God. I stepped off the stage and breathed out . 'My God get a grip' I thought and I breathed deeply before calming down. I guess I should go back to Fredrick and see who this Hans Landa really is. I walked over the sway of my hips getting a few cat calls before I got over to Fredrick. He turned to me and smiled

" Oh dear there you are, we were just talking about you"

Fredick said and Hans stood up from his seat. To greet me he smiled and that danger still lingered in his eyes. My core got hot again as he stepped closer to me

"You must be (y/n)"

He said and took my hand placing a kiss on my knuckles before saying

"Fredick didnt seem to mention how beautiful you are Fraulein"

The endearment made me blush and it looked like his lips shot up in a smile at my blush but I could just be imaging things. 

"And such a beautiful voice"

He said and I smiled at him. He smirked and something shot through his eyes. A man walked up to to Fredrick and whispered something. Fredrick turned to Hans and said

"Terribly Sorry I have to deal with this I'll be back in a moment" 

He said but me and Hans just continued looking at each other. Something was so mesmerizing about him. His eyes dark. His hair had a few grey strands and his older features were doing something to me. It felt as if he was looking straight into my soul. I felt myself getting closer to him as he did the same, just than Fredrick came back

"Sorry about that"

This pulled me out of my little fantasy and I pulled away from Hans blushing madly while he just smirked at my reaction and talked as if nothing happened. The way he was being so coy and not easily shaken was making me dizzy with lust. I was dripping at this point. My manager came over and told me I was needed for another song. I looked in Hans eyes one more time and he just smirked as I walked over to the stage. When I got one the stage this time I immediately felt eyes on me... his eyes. I breathed in before starting. I looked at Hans the entire time and he followed my movements like a hawk. I moved more sensuality than normal and made sure this short dress was put to use. The other men were cat calling and clapping but Hans just sat there smiling staring at me. I couldn't care about all the whistles I was getting, he had me wrapped around his finger. The rest of the night I stayed next to Hans and we talked and teased. He layed a hand on my thigh as Fredrick was lost in his story again and I swallowed harshly. I hopped Hans didnt see how fast that made my heart beat but he seemed to pick up on every little change in my reactions. He barely listened to Fredrick all night as he kept his eyes fixated on me. I looked at the time. 12am I sighed and tore my eyes away from Hans. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I changed into a tight black dress for my next shift which started at 1am and went till 4am. It was a short shift but prime time at the other place I worked. I walked back over to the table and Hans immediately noticed my new attire

"Oh a new dress"

He said staring at my exposed thighs. I smirked.

"Sorry to leave but I have a meeting tommorow and I must get some rest"

Fredrick said, he hugged me and shoke Hans' hand, saluted to him and than walked out. Hans than put all of his attention on me as I sat down next to him

"So why the change of clothing"

He asked still surveying my body

"Oh I have another shift at my second job in about an hour"

His eyes widened 

"Second job? I thought this job would be enough money for you"

He said and I laughed 

"Yes it should be but sadly my luxurious taste says differently"

Hans laughed

"I can appreciate that Fraulein"

I giggled and nodded.

"Now where do you work?"

Hans asked and I responded 

"I'm a bartender at that nice restaurant a few blocks down"

I said and he nodded knowingly 

"Too bad you have a shift soon, I though we could go out for a late dinner and maybe go back to my house"

He said and I blushed 

"I would love to but well work"

I said and he nodded

"Well of course but maybe I could keep you company while you work"

"Its a three hour shift"

"And?"

I paused and smirked

"...and I would love the company"

He smirked and grabbed his jacket. I grabbed my jacket and left to start walking the few blocks

"Fraulein where do you think your going?"

He said and I looked at him

"I-Im walking to my job"

I said confused and he chuckled

"Its cold, perhaps I could give you a ride"

He said and I mentally slapped myself, of course he has a car, he's the fucking SS Colonal. He opens the passenger door for me and the gentlemanly side was surprising to see in any man. I was a little shocked but smiled as I stepped in thanking him. He walked over to the driver side and got in before turning on the car. I knew we were both playing this little game of cat and mouse and sad as it was I was the mouse no matter how hard I tried he was always in control. He seemed to know my next move exactly even before I knew. It made me wet to have a man who kept me in my place without even having to use words. He placed one hand on my thigh but kept his eyes ahead on the road. I stuttered a breath and a saw his lip twitch up slightly. He moved his hand up higher till my dress wrinkled as he reached under it and placed his hand against my heat. I whimpered and I knew he could feel the wetness when I heard him almost growl under his breath. My heart was pounding in my chest. He couldnt possibly be trying what I think hes trying. He slipped his hand under my panties and I let a moan slip out. I almost forgot how I had been wet all night and not touched once he moved his fingers to my clit and I moaned loudly. There was no way the SS Colonal was touching me like this right now. His authority, the way that he could do this even if I didn't want it was making this so hot. It felt like fire on my oversensitive pussy. He slipped two fingers in and I lost it. I was in heat for 3 hours so that one curl of his fingers on my g-spot and I came undone, covering his fingers in my cum. He smirked and he effect he had on me and than lifted his fingers up to my mouth. I knew what he wanted me to do and the fact that he barley was looking at me and wanted me to do this just turned me on more. It was so humiliating... and I loved it. I slipped his fingers into my mouth and swirled my tounge around them, licking up all my sweet juices. He pulled his hand away

"Good little girl"

I heard him whisper as I caught my breath. Fuck even the way he spoke was hot. He than pulled up right infront of my job.

"Well let's head in"

He said smirking and getting out. I narrowed my eyes and smirked "that cheeky bastard" . He opened the door for me and lead me in. He landed a slap on my ass and I gasped. Fuck it's like he already knows all my kinks. The humiliation, the pain God it's like he was reading my mind.

The minute we stepped into the restaurant my manager came running over

"Oh Colonal Landa it is an absolute honor to have you here"

My manager basically pushed me out of the way to talk to him. That seemed to trigger something in Hans he cut off my manager 

"You should be more careful what you do to your employees, especially this lovely one that escorted me here. You should be thanking her"

He said motioning to me. My manager didn't look at me

"Shes just a mer bartender, nothing special"

Hans stared at him and every upbeat feeling left, his face dark

"Thank her"

He said and if looks could kill my manager would be on the ground. He turned to me shaking

"Uh thank you"

He said and than turned back to Hans who now had a smile which could only be described as creepy after his last reaction. I breathed out I should be scared but yet again my body was reacting some sort of way. I left my manager to let him talk to Hans as I walked behind the bar, hanging up my coat and bag on a hook. My manager brought Hans over to the bar and I smirked. My manager was an asshole and it was nice to see how easy Hans made him shake like a scared little child.

"Colonal anything you want is on the house"

My manager said still shaking

"Should be expected"

Hans said smirking at me, I smiled back and giggled at how disinterested Hans was in what my manager had to say. My manager finally shut up and left Hans alone.

"Ugh how insufferable"

He said and I just giggled leaning against the bar

"Now handsome stranger, what can I get ya?"

I said sarcastically and he just smiled 

"A glass of your finest whiskey Fraulein"

I turned around and reached up to the top shelf enough for my dress to ride up and show my upper thighs that were still wet from what happened in the car. I grabbed the bottle. The pricetag on this was crazy, worth more than any expense dress I've bought. I grabbed a glass and poured a small amount into the glass before handing it to Hans 

"There you go sir"

I said and the name made his eyes flash. I smirked, as expected he's a dominant. I leaned against the bar and looked at him over my shoulder as he took a sip of the golden liquor. He stared and my body admiring the curves that were shown off in this dress. The bar began to fill with patrons and I could tell all of them recognized Hans but all sat away from him too scared to even talk to him. I giggled to myself as I watched this, I really wanna know why these people feared him so much. I mean he could be a fucking psychopath but to me it honestly didn't matter. He made my body feel like It had never felt before and I craved his touch. I mostly let my co-bartender take care of the other patrons as I took care of Hans which was literally just me talking to him. Near the end of my shift a man sat down on the stool next to Hans loudly and I jumped slightly looking away from Hans and to this man. By just looking at him in could tell he was probably already overseved at another bar. That's why he definitely didn't noticed who he had just sat next to. The man slammed his hands on the bar and I placed my hands on my hips sighing

"Hey you a shot of scotch now"

I rolled my eyes at his rude behavior but just bit my tounge and said

"Of course"

I turned around and grabbed the cheap scotch pouring a shot and placing it in front of him. He downed it, loudly slamming the shot glass down like some teenage boy taking his first shot. It was fucking irritating.

"Another"

He said. This was really getting on my nerves. I couldnt even talk to Hans because this man was infuriating and rude. I could tell Hans was getting to a point and the fact that he had not done anything thus far was impressive. This man kept asking for shots when he asked for a fifth I finally said

"I'm cutting you off, you have had too much to drink"

I said placing a glass of water in front of him. He just hit the glass of water. Breaking the cup and spilling water all over me and the bar

"I said another, slut"

Anger burned in me and before I could do anything Hans had stood up and shoved this man to the ground and reached to the back of his pants. I knew what he was grabbing onto... a gun. I watched the scene play out

"I will splatter you brains across the floor!"

He said. Hans yelling was terrifying and I couldn't imagine how the man felt. The man finally seemed to notice who was talking to him and his eyes widened in fear.

"I-im sorry sir, please please, I'm so sorry"

He said and Hans pulled out his gun placing it to the mans head. The whole bar was silent now as everyone watched

"Get out of here. Now!"

Hans said and the man scrambled to his feet running out as fast as he could. Everyone was in shock as Hans slipped his gun back into his belt as if that did not faze him at all. I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape.

"I would of shot him but I didn't want you to have to clean up chunks of brain"

He said sipping on his whiskey and regaining his composure.

"Thank you"

I said and he smiled seeming to be back to his normal self

"Well nobody gets to talk to a lovely lady like yourself that way"

He said and for and odd reason even after that I didn't fear him. I giggled before smirking

"I mean sometime I like being spoken to like that"

I said looking at him and his eyes widened for a split second before I wicked smile played on his lips

"Naughty girl"

He said and I just bit my lip looking at him. I sneaked a glance at his watch and saw the time, 4:04 AM. He seemed to notice the time too and looked at me

"Well Fraulein, seems like your shift is over. Would you like to come with me?"

I smirked and nodded walking out with him after grabbing my jacket and bag. My body heated up as we sat in the car. After a silent ten minutes he pulled into a driveway and I stared in awe at the house. It was huge. He saw me staring 

"Being the SS Colonal had its perks"

He said and with my expensive taste I was loving this. He helped me out of the car and I was still in awe at the house. He placed his hand on my lower back and lead me in to the house. When we got inside I didn't even have time to look around cuz I was immediately pushed up against the door was lips pressed to mine. He was rough. My back was up against the door and his tounge wrapped around mine. His hands were on my ass and I lifted one of my legs up to wrap around his back and pull him closer so he grinded into me. He groaned into the kiss and I could feel his hard member pressing into me. I felt like I had control of him but only for a moment because the next thing I knew he had turned me around and lifted my dress up so my black thong and garder strap was showing. He groaned and rubbed his hands over my ass before a slap came over it. The noise that came out of my mouth was nothing short of pornograhic. I heard him chuckle 

"You really are a naughty girl aren't you?"

He said in a deep voice and I whimpered. He spanked me again

"I asked you a question"

He said and I moaned when another slap came down on my ass

"Yes I'm such a naughty girl, daddy"

I said and he groaned at the name. Spanking me again

"That's right, now daddy needs to punish his naughty girl"

My face was flushed red and he flipped me around, grabbing my arm. He lead me to a large bedroom with a four poster bed and pushed me down on the bed. The manhandling was sure to leave me with bruises and I loved it. I lifted myself up so I was on my knees and forearms but Hans hand on my shoulder implied that I wasn't getting anywhere higher than this position. He grabbed my hips and pulled me so my ass was up in the air and another slap came down. My yelp faded into a moan at the stinging sensation. He did it again and my moans were loud. I was fucking loving this. More hard slaps came down and my panties getting soaked at the fact that his large handprint would be on my ass tommorow morning. My body wanted more

"Please daddy, put this naughty girl in her place"

Hans flipped me over again so I was on my black. When my tender ass rubbed against the mattress I felt the slight sting. He pulled my dress over my head so that I was just left in my panties. He stared at my breasts and he placed his hands on them before leaning his head down and licking across one of my nipples. My hips jolted up. He smirked and wrapped his mouth around my nipple, sucking and flicking with his tongue. I was moaning like a slut and when he bite down slightly I let out a cry. It felt so good I didn't even know what to do with myself. He than moved away from me to unbutton his shirt he did the same with the undershirt to show a lean chest and I stared breathing heavy. Any cockiness I had was gone, I was completely under his control. He sat back on his knees and said

" on your hands and knees, facing me"

He said and I immediately did so. He unbuckled his pants and I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes he slipped down his pants and than his boxers and his large member was shown now. I whimpered in anticipation 

"Now be a good girl for daddy and part those pretty little lips"

I did as I was told and he slipped his cock in my mouth. I immediately wrapped my lips around it. I knew my lipstick was probably smudged across my face but I couldnt care less. Hans let me go my own pace for a moment to get used to it before he jolted his hips and his cock slipped down into my throat. I forced myself to not gag and tried to take all of it.

"Look at daddy"

Hans said and I forced my eyes up to him he smirked down at me and stroked my hair with one hand

"Such a good girl"

He said and the praise made me blush and gave me inspiration to to feel his cum drip down my throat. I pulled off his cock till just the tip was in my mouth and than pushed my mouth all the way back down, keeping eye contact with him. He groaned softly and continued petting my hair and whispering 'good girl'. I keep doing this till I pulled off and started licking the tip I slipped the head into my mouth and started swirling my tounge around the tip making sure to drag my tounge over the slip. He groaned out and I felt his cock twitch so I slipped it all the way down my throat and felt hot cum spirt down my throat and he growled. I swallowed it all tasting the slight sweetness and bitterness, already wanting more. Hans pushed me over so I was on my back again and he slipped his hand under the waistband of my panties and ripped them off he was already ready and I needed him inside me, if I didn't feel him soon I don't know if I could take it. Instead of pushing into me he just smirked

"Now I wonder what you want daddy to do?"

He smirked and I whimpered knowing what he wanted me to do. I didn't have time for bullshit so I was gonna tell him exactly what he wanted to hear

"I want you to fuck me daddy, I want you to fuck me till I'm crying a dripping with your cum! Please"

Hans groaned and immediately pushed into me. I gasped at the size. He was stretching to my limits and holy shit was it amazing. I felt like I was completely full and before I could even adjust he pulled out and slammed into me again. I cried out, the pain and pleasure mixing into and incredible feeling. He slammed into me again and I moaned loudly. He kept pulling out and slamming into me. I couldn't hold on much longer and let go, cumming all over his cock, I tightened around him and came down. He groaned at my tightness and than I realised he wasnt stopping he started going harder my over sensitive body just had to take it. He moved me to a new position flipping my legs onto his shoulders so he just slammed in deeper. I screamed out in pleasure, his cock hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

"Daddy yes don't stop"

I could barley control what I was saying. I started to feel tears fall down my face but not from pain, the pleasure was just too great that I couldn't help it. Hans slapped my ass again in this position and I moaned out even louder. Every inch of my body was on fire in pleasure.

"Yeah you like daddy fucking you like this? Right you dirty little slut?"

He said and I looked up in his eyes seeing them coated in lust. My face was almost as red as my ass when I responded 

"Yes daddy, take my body, use me. You own me daddy"

He growled and pounded with intensely my next orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks I barely felt it coming but when it hit me I screamed out his name and he thrusted into me a few more times till he groaned and I felt cum fill me up. I loved it. He stayed inside me for a moment and looked down at me before he pulled out.

"You look so fucking beautiful"

He said and I giggled softly. He moved so he was laying next to me on the bed. Both of our body's were slick with sweat and I had never been that satisfied in my life. 

"Now how was that Fraulein?"

He asked and I giggled

"Earth shattering, best sex I've had in my life"

He smirked and pulled me to him so I was cuddling him. It was surprising I was sure he would want me to leave after but he kept me next to him.

"I guess daddy did his job"

He said and laughed when I blushed at my embarrassing kinks.

"So you want me to stay here"

He laughed and nodded

"Of course, I think you have a lot more to you than a good body and as I detective I think it will be fun to find all of you secrets, this is of course if you want to be with me"

I couldn't believe he actually wanted to be with me even if he was hiding it by saying it was fun I could for once see some vulnerability, he wanted me to say yes.

"I would love to"

I said and a calm smile came to his face. I started to look around for the first time since I got here and noticed the silk curtains, the beautiful furniture and all the expensive things that decorated the room. It was beautiful.

"I'm also sure that you would like the perks you can get from dating the SS Colonal"

I smirked at him.

"Oh like what?"

"Any clothes, food or furniture you want, a huge house, an excuse to quit your jobs and of course me"

He said with a cocky tone and I giggled. I have a feeling this would be fun

"I think I like the last one the most"

I said and he pulled me to him kissing the top of my head.

"You will be a handful I can tell"

He said with a smirk and I laughed

"Oh come on, ya love me"

I smiled at him

"Maybe I do love you, so what?"

He asked smirking and I just blushed kissing him before responding

"Well maybe I love you too"


End file.
